


Get Your Hot Ass Over Here ASAP

by Samuletta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluffy, Gay, I based it off of a few gifs, Im kinda proud of this, M/M, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuletta/pseuds/Samuletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to innocently call Cas in heaven just to get him there and enjoy his presence, but when he gets there, it turns out differently than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Hot Ass Over Here ASAP

Dean didn't care anymore. He was leaning against the counter, thinking of innocent ways to get Cas there. Dean was helplessly in love with him... But Cas doesn't know. Eventually, Dean called him through prayer up in heaven.  
-  
"Dean, I can't come. They are after me. I'll only put you in danger by being there."  
-  
Dean was getting frustrated because he didn't necessarily say what he wanted... He wanted to just come out and say "Cas I need you- like... Need you need you." But what came out was, "Cas, can you come help me with this problem?" Cas didn't know how Dean felt about him... Er- Dean didn't think he did.  
-  
"Cas..." Dean started. Cas's voice really wasn't helping his case.

"Dean I can't," Cas sighed to himself. Dean didn't know what was going on on the other side of the line... Cas... Well... Cas is hard.

Dean groaned because Cas couldn't help, which in return made Cas even more turned on.

That's it.

"I don't care, Cas. They can zap every angel if they like. I can't do this without you. Get your hot ass over here ASAP. I love you."  
There was silence. Then Dean heard the flutter if Cas's wings behind him.

In an instant, Cas was pushing on Dean against the counter. "Tell me I didn't hear you wrong," Cas said against his cheek, placing his knee between Dean's legs for him.  
Dean moaned,"You heard right," he smirked. Cas grabbed the back of Dean's neck and raked his hands through his hair. Castiel's other hand was around his shoulders holding Dean closer so he could rut against his thigh. Both of their heads were tilted to fit together perfectly, melting into the kiss. It was hot, passionate, and needy. Cas's tongue invaded Dean's mouth and took over.

Deans hands ran down Castiel's sides so one was resting on the small of his back and the other was in his back pocket. Cas moaned into the kiss and he could feel Dean get even harder on his leg.

"Oh god," Dean panted in between kisses.

Cas 'hm'ed and pulled Dean away. Dean's eyes opened wide and filled with lust. Cas scoffed and ground himself against Dean's thigh as Dean was to his own. Cas kissed down   
Deans jaw and to his neck. Dean threw his head back and groaned Cas's name.

"Don't do that," Cas groaned.

Dean worked at getting Cas's pants unbuttoned,"Don't do what?"

"Groan my name like that. I'm afraid if you do it one more time I may not be able to hold back," Cas said sucking at Deans neck.

A smirk grew on Dean's face as he groaned Cas's name again mockingly and they both chuckled. Dean pulled Cas's pants halfway down his ass before getting distracted again by 

Cas's hand in his hair, tugging a little bit, and stood up. As soon as he did, Cas was attacking his neck as he unbuttoned him. "Where's Sam," Cas asked.

"Out." Dean shuddered when Cas pulled down his pants and boxers.

Cas smiled against Deans chest,"Good because he's not going to like the sounds your about to make."

Dean gasped as Cas took his entire length in his mouth.

Dean closed his eyes and grabbed the back of Cas's head. When he opened them again he was in his room on his bed, Cas still with his jeans halfway down his ass. "Mmph," 

Deans head hit the pillows. Cas stopped and crawled on top and straddled Dean. Cas was grinding down on Dean in his denim, creating a new pleasurable friction for Dean. Dean was white-knuckling the bed sheets as Cas admired his face and reached for a condom and lube by the nightstand, something he accidentally found before while grabbing some papers for Dean during research. Dean was moaning loudly and Cas was becoming even more needy.

Cas pulled on the condom with both hands and Dean whined at the loss of friction.

Cas squeezed a small amount of lube on his fingers. He dabbed his other hand in to get a little bit for what's about to happen next.

Cas sat between Deans legs and propped his hips up by putting Deans legs on his thighs. Cas smeared the lube on his ass and slipped one finger in. Dean tensed up and grunted, gripping the sheets tighter if at all possible. He tilted his hips up and Cas made sure not to move so he could get comfortable. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Dean. To comfort him a little more, Cas used his other hand on Dean.

Dean relaxed and Cas moved his finger in an out. Once Dean was moaning again, he leaned over and kissed his chest.

Cas added another finger and kept the slow pace both there and on Deans length.

Once Dean relaxed and warmed up to it, Cas added another finger again, going through the same process.

"Mm, Cas, I'm ready," Dean panted. Cas kissed a trail back up to Deans mouth and sucked on his neck as he pushed in slowly. Dean was surprised by the length and width of Cas.

"Holy shit," Dean moaned yet again and Cas could feel it on his throat.

Dean wrapped his hands around Cas's back but moved them down to his ass where his jeans were still halfway down. Their foreheads touched and Dean tilted his hips up, signaling Cas to move. Castiel moved expertly and slowly, making Dean moan, their lips close together so Cas could feel him breathe.

Deans mouth was partially open with pleasure. Cas opened his eyes and smiled.

"I didn't tell you, but I love you Dean," he added and swooped down on Deans mouth for a passionate kiss.

Castiel pulled out for a moment, taking the rest of his jeans off and propping Deans hips up.

He, once again, placed Deans thighs over his and put his hands on his chest for support. Dean whimpered and placed his hands on Cas's waist, their foreheads touching.

Castiel pushed back in slowly and Dean bucked his hips. Cas thrusted at a faster pace but still slow enough so he doesn't hurt Dean.

Cas would swallow Deans moans by kissing him and sucking on his neck, creating hickeys.

They were a moaning mess. Dean practically screamed in pleasure when he shifted his hips.

Cas smirked against Deans lips,"Found it."

Dean panted and kissed him again, biting Cas's bottom lip. Cas growled and reached for Deans hand. He fumbled and missed it at first but after a few seconds they laced their fingers together.

Cas breathed and tilted his head so he could bite Deans lip back.

"Damnit I love you so much," Dean said, his lips swollen.

Cas chuckled and sped up the pace,"I love you too."

It wasn't long before he had Dean a moaning mess again.

"Mm, Cas I'm-"

"Me too," Cas panted and grabbed Dean. He pulled on Dean and thrusted in time with it, making Dean come all over his chest.

The sounds Dean made, the way he arched his back, and the way his mouth was slightly open when he came pushed Cas over the edge. Cas kissed Dean one last time before rolling off and throwing the condom across the room into the trash bin.

Cas turned back over and saw the small pink marks on Deans neck and smirked to himself.

Dean kissed Cas again,"I can't believe that just happened."

Cas sighed, pulling Dean closer so his head was on his chest,"To be outright honest, me either."

They both chuckled and Dean could feel Cas's laughter with his arm around his shoulders. There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward.

"You know, it wasn't the heat of the moment when I said I love you, Cas. I meant it." Dean held his breath waiting for an answer.

Cas raked his fingers idly through Deans hair again,"I did too." Both were tired, so they stay in silence listening to each other breathe before falling asleep.

Just as Dean was about to fall asleep, he opened his eyes in realization that he had hickeys.

He thought,"These are going to be a bitch to hide from Sam."


End file.
